In Past and Present
by animefan106
Summary: Kuroko has relationships with a lot of people whether it be from his past to present day. We will see moments of where Kuroko Tetsuya bonds together with many of his numerous friends and how they interact with each other. Harem type thing with many oneshots. There are no pairings. Just friendships and bonds with other people
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Baske/Kuroko's Basket/The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays._

_A/N: This is my first fanfic of KnB plus I don't know much about basketball so I will leave a lot of that out. These are drabbles of Kuro-chan's (my nickname for him) relationships with the past Teiko's Generation of Miracles as well as some of the players of Seirin and maybe more. I guess you can say its a harem but its based more on friendship rather than romance. I'm thinking of also adding other character relationships without Kuro-chan involved (ex:Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, Riko and Hyuuga, etc.). This is just a prologue that's here just to introduce the characters which I shall do to the best of my ability._

* * *

A tall, red-head, muscular teen walked out of the school's basketball gym with a much smaller, bluenette following him. The muscular teen yawned and stretched his arms, trying to release the tension after the practice he had just had. The bluenette was walking silently while reading a book that had something to do with adventure and magic and moral value. THe taller teen looked at the book and thought of the boring contents that is most likely in it.

"Kagami-kun, should we go to Maji's? I heard they were having a special week or something like that where they give discounts off of all the food you buy. I can get my vanilla shake at a cheaper price today," The bluenette said monotonously, not taking his eyes off of the book.

Kagami Taiga grinned at the idea. "Why not? Maybe afterwards we can play some basketball too. Hmm..."

"What is it Kagami-kun?"

"I was thinking what it would be like if the Generation of Miracles were still together and Seirin fought against them. You included in the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko," Kagami wondered out loud.

"You would be vaporized," Kuroko Tetsuya commented.

"Huh, why would that be? The way you said that pissed me off. We defeated them together didn't we after the Winter Cup?" The red teen questioned. Kuroko didn't answer as he entered the fast food restaurant where he and Kagami usually went after practice. Some time passed as they ordered their food and sat at the usual table.

"The reason why you couldn't defeat us if we were together is because of our power and maybe our teamwork though most of our plays were based on individual skill. Either way, even with Seirin's teamwork, together the Generation of Miracles are and will always be the best. Everyone changed after the Winter tournament and they all started to work on the teamwork that we didn't have during our third year in Teiko. If we were to put that teamwork together against Seirin, you would get pulverized."

"What's with all the negative words?! Well, you haven't been exactly wrong about what you have said about them before but we wo't know until we try right?" There was a buzzing in Kagami's and Kuroko's pocket. They picked up their phones and looked at the text message sent to them by their femaile coach, Aida Riko, also a 2nd year student of Seirin High School.

"Come to the public courts in Tokyo near Shutou tomorrow. We'll be playing against a few players from several districts and schools across Japan just for the fun of it," the two teens said out loud in unison. They looked at each other and started to wonder what was going on. What did Riko mean by 'just for the fun of it'?

* * *

The next day, both Kagami and Kuroko wore casual clothing as they went to the public basketball courts near Shutoku where one of the Generation of Miracles enrolled. They continued walking until they saw the familiar faces of the Seirin team inside a fenced area which contained several basketball courts. Aida Riko saw the two freshmen and waved at them so that they could get over there.

"Hey, coach, what is this all about?" Kagami asked impolitely, much to Hyuuga Junpei's discontent.

"Listen here Kagami. You better respect your elders otherwise be prepared for the worst." Hyuuga popped his knuckles only to scare Kagami as he saw his life flashing before his eyes.

"Yes... senpai."

Izuki placed his hand on Hyuuga's shoulder. "Calm down Hyuuga. The games aren't even starting yet. Now that I think about it, where are they?"

"Who are we gainst Izuki-senpai?" asked Furihata, one of the freshman of the freshment trio that just helps supports the team from the bench most of the time.

"You'll see," answered Izuki. It wasn't until a millisecond later that they heard a familiar voice.

"Kurokocchii!" cried a blonde-haired man as he glomped Kuroko from behind.

"It's been a while Kise-kun," greeted the bluenette.

"Oi, Kise, we don't have time for this," scolded Kasamatsu, the captain of the Kaijou team.

"He is right, Kise. We have to warm up, not that I really care that you do even though we're all playing." Everyone turned their heads to another familiar voice. He had green hair, glasses, and taped fingers on his left hand. He sat in a rickshaw with several other people being pulled by one person on the bicycle that was pulling the rickshaw.

"Ah, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun and the rest of Shutoku's team is also here. It has been a while," Kuroko greeted again. The rickshaw was pulled by Miyaji Kiyoshi this time rather than Takao who was the one who usually pulled the rickshaw. "It seems that Miyaji-kun is pulling the rickshaw today."

"Yep, and I'm gald about it. Finally, one day where I don't have to pull this cart!" Takao said cheerfully.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to pull four other guys in it as well," retorted Miyaji.

"Oha Asa said that it was a good day for Cancers," Midorima said.

"What does that have to do with pulling the rickshaw?!" Finally the cart stopped infront of the basketball courts and everyone got off, leaving behind a breathless Miyaji.

"Hehe, everyone seems lively," commented a black-head with glasses as he walked with his team towardsthe group.

"Look's like Touou's even here. Could it be that all the teams with all the Generation of Miracles in them are coming?" asked Fukuda, another of Seirin's benched freshmen trio.

"Bingo!" replied Riko, giving a thumbs up.

"Yo, Tetsu, long time no see," greeted a tall, tanned, dark blue-haired teen greeted to Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun!" cried a pink haired girl as she ran and glomped Kuroko, making all the boys except for the members of the Generation of Miracles jealous.

"It's nice to see you again Aomine-kun and Momoi-san," Kuroko greeted back.

"Let's go Atsushi. It will be fun to go and play basketball with them." The voice was heard from a distance and so was the sound of someone eating snacks.

"But I don't want to!" whined the other voice. Murasakibara and Himuro came into view with Himuro dragging the purple giant towards the basketball courts.

"I'll give you several snacks if you do," bribed Himuro. The purle-headed teen perked up when he heard the bribe.

"Okay," Murasakibara agreed as he took the bag of chips out of Himuro's hand.

"It's been a while tiger. We made it," greeted Himuro.

"Yeah, nice to see that you could make it Himuro," Kagami greeted back with a fist pump.

"Ah, Ki-chin, Mine-chin, Kuro-chin, even Mido-chin is here," Murasakibara noticed.

"Hai, Murasakibara-kun. All who is left is Akashi-kun." The team went silent as they thought of their former captain. Somehow, just somehow he would make an entrance to make up for his tardiness.

The tense atmosphere among the Generation of Miracles made everyone else silent and nervous.

"Oi, what's with this atmosphere?" asked Kagami to no one in particular.

"I'm not sure but it seems that the Generation on Miracles are expecting something from their former captain. Whatever it is, their faces show a lot of worry," Hyuuga answered.

It was as if no one was around them. There were no cars driving or the sound of children's laughter filling the air. It was quiet. Too quiet in fact. A small breeze past the group. They all stared at the former players of the Generation of Miracles as their hair moved with the wind and their faces showing that something was going to happen. Suddenly, a rustle in a tree nearby caught the attention of the Generation of Miracles. The looked up to see that in the tree was a person sitting on a high branch, his face covered by the shadows.

They could see his red hair standing out in the darkness. Kuroko was the first to speak, breaking the intense silence.

"It has been a while Akashi-kun." Akashi placed his hand on his face and leaned on his arm that was against the tree.

"Yes it has, Tetsuya. The same goes to all of you, Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, and Ryouta."

"You late as always Akashi," Aomine said.

"But it's to be expected," commented Midorima.

"Akashicchi is as intimidating as always," said Kise to no one in particular.

"Aka-chin, do you want some snacks," offered Murasakibara.

"No thank you Atsushi."

"Don't leave us behind Akashi!" cried one of Rakuzen's regulars. Hayama was running towards the group of teams with Mibuchi and Nebuya.

"It's your fault for being so slow."

"Now that the tension broke, can we get down to business?" Kagami demanded.

"Let's go stretch and have some fun~" Kiyoshi Teppei exclaimed.

"Actually, there is something that I haven't told you guys," Riko said. Everyone except for Akashi blinked at her in confusion. "The reason we brought you guys here was to test our strengths against the Generation of Miracles. Akashi-kun set all of this up and wanted to see how the schools would do without the Generation of Miracles on their team."

"How ironic," Kuroko said. "Kagami-kun and I were discussing how Seirin would do if they were against the Generation of Miracles right now."

"Hehe, this is gonna be fun. Let's crush them Tetsu! Will you go soft on them because they are your friends?" questioned Aomine.

"Of course not. It's best to play basketball with everything you have. I won't go easy on anyone," replied Kuroko.

"If this is the case, I don't really mind," Midorima added. "But I don't think anyone can face us that easily."

"So how will the game be set up, Aka-chin?" asked Murasakibara.

"It will be a normal 5-on-5 with substitutions but the games will only last for 10 minutes each. In any case, we will be dominant of this game." Akashi smiled mischieviously.

"Yay! Kurokocchii, let's work well together again~" Kise cheered.

"This is great! Now I'm really getting pumped. Let's go warm up!" yelled Kagami excitedly.

"Yosh!" everyone else answered.

"Let the games begin," Akashi answered darkly.


	2. Kagami Taiga

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters in it._

_A/N: I feel happy that a lot of people are following and reading this story. In any case though, I accidently put up a chapter for one of my other stories yesterday which I found out just to check out how the chapter was. I was quite embarrassed at the sight but I fixed it. I was pretty sure I uploaded the document meant for the prologue though... Oh well, what happened happened. No need to dwell on such trivial things._

_I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

The first team to go against the Generation of Miracles was Seirin. I smiled seeing how all of my teammates were excited for the match. I had no doubt that they would go all out in the next ten minutes. Momoi-san blew the whistle and the game started.

Seirin earned the tip off but I think Murasakibara-kun did that on purpose. Either way he ran to stand under our hoop. Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun were already doing a 1-on-1. I sat here on the bench, observing the situation in front of me. It wasn't time for me to go out yet.

I smiled to myself seeing how much fun Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun were having as they were playing basketball. Now that I think about it, Kagami-kun improved a lot since I first met him. His stamina has increased as well as his speed and power. He is a lot more careful with his choice of actions. He and Aomine-kun both had wide grins on their faces. This was only the beginning.

I remember a few months ago where I was showing Kagami-kun my home and neighborhood. I lived in a simple apartment which my parents bought. They were always away on business trips so I was usually home by myself. I invited Kagami-kun over so that we could study and maybe later play some basketball. A science test was going to take place in a few days and we needed to study. Kagami-kun especially because his grades weren't the best. That was what he gets for being a basketball idiot.

Kagami-kun asked me to help him study so I agreed to do so since it would also benefit me so that I could also review for the test.

He came over at around noon. It was a few weeks after winning the Winter Cup as well as a few months before we became second years. The sun was starting to feel warmer in the afternoon than a few weeks ago where the air was cold and almost froze out muscles which made it hard to practice if we didn't warm up properly.

"Yo, Kuroko. Thanks for letting me come over and study." He walked into my apratment and took off his shoes. They were his basketball shoes so it must be that he was expecting to play basketball later.

"It's not a problem Kagami-kun. It will help me review for the test as well. It would be nice if you could get better grades though Kagami-kun. If Kagami-kun was not a basketball idiot that he is, then maybe this wouldn't happen."

"Oi Kuroko! Don't say that so bluntly."

"But I have to be blunt to make my point across. If I do not do that and beat around the bush, it might be harder for people to understand what I'm saying. Being straight forward allows people to know who you really are."

"Tch, the same as always. But if you say it so indirectly, people would feel even more hurt than if you kind of go around. I can take it but there are more sensitive people out their and being straightforward doesn't help their mentality."

The argument lasted for another ten minutes or so until we finally started studying. We got no where with the argument and no one really one though I'd like to say that I had some pretty good points in all of it. It is normal though since it happens almost daily. I am quite use to arguing with Kagami-kun.

The study session lasted for an hour before we felt hungry and in need of the urge to move around and stretch our limbs. We finished studying all the major parts of the test such as mutations in the cell's DNA and cell division in meiosis and mitosis. We were also talking about the important people who were important in the subjects that involved DNA such as Rosalind Franklin, Watson and Crick, and many more who I know Kagami-kun would forget.

We walked to Maji to order some hamburgers (In Kagami-kun's case about twenty of them) and a vanilla milkshake for me. After our lunch, we were in hopes of finding an empty basketball court where we could play. We found none though as we saw the only public court within the area occupied with people.

To my dissatisfaction, the people on the court weren't playing the basketball that should be played whether it be official or not. There were five of them doing roughplay against three smaller teens. I was about to go over there until a large hand gripped my shoulder.

"Oi, Kuroko. Don't do something reckless again. At least let me know when you're going to face a bunch of bullies so that I can join you." I smiled at my red-headed friend. He grinned back. I couldn't help but remember the time where Kagami-kun, Kise-kun, and I also went against five bullies to stop them from doing something that was cruel to other people. Even if its just me and Kagami-kun, we can still teach these guys a lesson.

"I will get their attention then, like last time." Kagami-kun nodded and followed a few feet behind me as I walked to one of the bullies and then spun the ball on my finger and letting the friction of the spinning ball touch against his crooked nose.

"Ah! What was that for you little-" He stopped when he saw Kagami-kun stand behind me. He gulped at the sight

"It's unfair to play in the way you are playing," I said with as much irritation in my voice but they don't seem to notice except for Kagami-kun.

"This kid is right. You should play fairly. If anything why not a 2-on-5 match with us."

"Kagami-kun, I would prefer if you wouldn't call me a kid."

"He, sorry, sorry. I got carried away there."

"Fine! If we win, we'll take over this court but if you win, we'll leave for the rest of our lives," confirmed one of the bullies.

"You're on then! Let's do this Kuroko!"

"Hai." Kagami-kun then popped his knuckle to add to the intimidation he was already radiating. I could see the bullies shiver from fright but they did not move. I admit, they have bravery.

The game started and the tallest of the bullies was able to gain the ball first but it didn't last long. Their arrogant faces made me sick so I thought it wouldn't hurt to increase my power even just a little. I quickly stole the ball and passed it to Kagami-kun to my left. He dribbled at such a fast pace that none of the bullies could catch up with him. There was someone who was guarding the hoop however and as Kagami-kun jumped, so did the guard. My eyes looked into Kagami-kun's and we knew what was coming next.

Kagami-kun passed the ball to me. He didn't jump to high so I was able to pass it to him in time for him to jump again but even higher than last time. The other players gaped at how high Kagami-kun could jump. He dunked with full force and I could see fear growing on the bullies' faces. In my mind, I smirked. I guess I can be a sadist sometimes, just not as bad as Akashi-kun.

We continued playing without breaking a sweat for another twenty minutes until the bullies couldn't even lift a limb.

"Th-they crushed them," exclaimed one of the bullied boys. He and his friends eyed Kagami-kun and I in awe. We walked out of the court as if nothing had happened. Several blocks away from the court, we bursted into laughter.

"That was definitely like that time! Hahahaha! Did you see the look on their faces the first time I scored?" Kagami-kun said. He was holding onto his stomach as if he was going to puke but with a smiling face.

"That was fun. You improved a lot Kagami-kun."

"What are you saying? We both improved! Our coordination play is number 1! You can't beat that!"

"Are you sure about that Kagami-kun?"

"What do you mean?"

"I might not have played with Aomine-kun in a long time but our coordination plays was much more in sync than what we are doing now. We still have a long way to go if we want to beat the coordination play I had with Aomine-kun."

"Heh, who do you think you're talking to Kuroko? Of course we'll surpass yours and Ahomine's coordination play! We just have to keep on practicing right?" I smiled at his enthusiasm. He never fails to make me happy at his determination to get better.

"You are right Kagami-kun," I agreed with a small smile on my face.

"Yosh, let's keep playing then!" He ran towards the next closest basketball court where we played against each other for the first time. I followed after him, ready for our next challenge and ready to improve our skill.

* * *

_End of flashback_

Aomine-kun made another dunk for the fourth time in a row. It has already been two minutes and Seirin is frustrated, Kagami-kun especially. It also looks like Kise-kun's leg hasn't completely healed from the Winter Cup. I hope he is okay. We might have to switch him out soon.

"Is that all you have Bakagami?" Aomine-kun taunted. He smirked only to make Kagami-kun all the more angrier.

"You'll see what I have for you A-ho-mi-ne!" That also put Aomine-kun on the edge. Looks like they are at it again.

"Daiki, focus!" ordered Akashi-kun. Aomine-kun glared at Kagami-kun but went back into position, waiting for Seirin's next move.

"Run and gun!" yelled Hyuuga-senpai. Seirin started to speed up the pace and started passing the ball from one person to the next. Izuki-senpai had the ball and was about to pass the ball to Hyuuga-senpai but when Kise-kun came in to block, Izuki-senpai shot the ball to the hoop. Kagami-kun caught it and dunked it into the basket.

"Yosh! Nice job Kagami!" complimented Hyuuga-senpai. Three minutes have passed.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise-kun ran back to the bench where I was seated.

"Hai, Kise-kun?"

"I need Kurokocchi to switch with me. My leg hasn't completely healed from the Winter Cup. I want to save my energy and save my leg for the other games so can we change places?" he asked. Kise-kun is taking care of himself which makes me happy. We can play at full power later.

"I don't mind," answered.

"Thank you Kurokocchi ssu~" He hugged me then sat down on the bench. I walked to where Aomine-kun was and he smiled mischieviously.

"Ready Tetsu?" I nodded in reply. He could see the determination in my eyes that he smiled even wider. "Don't think that one dunk will get you anywhere Bakagami! With Tetsu here, we will be unstoppable!"

"You're on!" Kagami-kun challenged. I chuckled and got myself ready. We were against Kagami-kun, Hyuuga-senpai, Izuki-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, and Mitobe-senpai. We'll see how this turns out.

* * *

_A/N: Yep, I'm planning to have Kuro-chan have flashbacks while playing the game. I already know who I want to right about next chapter but the chapter after that I'm unsure. So, if the audience doesn't mind, please review telling me who Kuroko wants to have a flashback of the chapter after the next. Next chapter will be Aomine._

_Thank you for reading!_


	3. Aomine Daiki

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or its characters._

_Time to reply to the reviewer(s)!_

_Guest: Hehe, sorry about that. I still feel kind of embarrassed by it but I have the story fixed so I'm kind of at eased. I'm also glad that you like it so far. Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

_What is this power?_ thought Kagami Taiga as seven minutes have passed since the start of the game. Sweate was dripping from his body, causing his skin to glisten in the birght rays of the sun. His eyes were wide as he stared at the five people standing in front of him, sweat also sticking to their bodies but much less of an amound than what he was producing.

It was one thing when you fight only one of the Generation of Miracles and they were in a team with 'regular' high school students but if the Generation of Miracles came together... Could you even imagine the destructive force they could bring down on anyone's soul? Luckily for Seirin's team, it was hard to push their morale down to the deepest, darkest and most fragile parts of their hearts.

The new high school basketball team stood up, trying to analyze their opponents. The strategies were all so new to them and it was at a faster pace than they had anticipated that at first, there was no way for them to even touch the ball until they could finally get the flow of the game coursing through their anticipating bodies.

They stared at the tall, tanned teen who was grinning at the fight they were giving them.

Despite the Generation of Miracles strategy at the moment, Seirin somehow managed to score a few baskets. They could only hope to try and figure out how to counter their major obstacle at the moment. That obstacle being the teamwork of Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya.

The duo's pace was in sync with each other so perfectly that only they could feel the beat of their own music. The teamwork Kuroko and Aomine produced was beyond what Kagami could ever have imagined him and Kuroko could have. The two had not played with each other since a year and a half ago or around that timeline and yet... And yet their hearts were synchronized that they seemed infallible to any situation given to them if they were given the chance to play.

Kuroko felt the adrenaline rush, rushing through his veins. He hadn't felt so much joy and fun in so long. It made him even more elated when he saw Aomine smile at the pressure Seirin was applying. They weren't letting out their full power yet but Aomine still seemed to be having fun none the less. It brought back memories to Kuroko when he was in his second year at Teiko.

That day started off in the middle of summer where the sun was shining the brightest. The heat rising from the dry, cracked cement was causing more sweat and exhaustion to two preteens as they were playing street ball at the local basketball court.

Kuroko could recall the his younger self, smaller and not as he is now, trying to pass through Aomine's defense. The shorter Aomine was quick on his feet as he blocked Kuroko numerous times and always stole the ball when Kuroko attempted to shot it into the basket. There were times where the tanned boy allowed Kuroko to make the shot but each time, the ball refused to be sent through the net under the hands of the light blue-haired child.

His breath was coming and going at an unsteady rhythm but he didn't mind. As long as he practiced and improved at one thing or another, he would always try his best at what ever he knew he could do. The younger Kuroko was determined, as much as he is now, to win and be the best that there ever was in the world.

"What a day!" exclaimed Aomine. After a long practice with Kuroko, he knew only one thing that would save them from the undying heat.

"You seem to be implying something Aomine-kun," Kuroko said. He eyed his 'light' with caution, expecting something outrageous from the tanned boy's mouth.

"Don't look at me like that Tetsu. Come on, I was only thinking about going to the convenienve store to get some popsicles. Is that anything suspicious?"

Kuroko shook his head in agreement as he knew that he could also use something cold to refresh his body. "That does sound good on a hot day like this."

"Then let's go!" Aomine grabbed Kuroko's arm and dragged him to the store where they would always go for popsicles. Much to Kuroko's disappointment, there were no more vanilla flavored popsicles. In the end the resorted to getting strawberry flavored ones. The iced dessert was satiable to their stomachs but Kuroko couldn't help but still pout at the fact that today of all days they did not have his favorite flavor of anything.

Aomine couldn't help but laugh at the adorable face Kuroko was making which only gave him a sharp pain to his stomach as Kuroko stabbed him with his hand, a stoic expression at hand.

"Did you finish your summer homework?" the smaller of the two teens asked out of the blue.

"Nope! I haven't even started," replied the taller of the two teens. Kuroko sighed at his 'light'.

"You should get it done Aomine-kun. It's not good to have bad grades in school."

"But it's so boring," complained Aomine. Aomine slumped his shoulders, showing that he disapproved of his basketball time being taken away from what he thought was the worst thing created in history, a.k.a homwork.

"Don't be like that, Aomine-kun. I'll help you," offered the phantom six player of Teiko..

"Thanks Tetsu," said Aomine cheefully before he again, dragged Kuroko off of his feet to the ace's house.

Once greetings were given from the mother of the friend to the friend and vice versa, they were seated at the table with textbooks and worksheets scattered across the flat surface.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet," quoted Aomine in a mocking, feminine voice. Kuroko couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous act Aomine was giving as he read the lines and different parts of the famous play.

"Pfft, what kind of logic is this? A name is what gives off our power. Names also gives meaning to who we are. Maybe it can sometimes have an opposite effect but it still identifies us as who we are," Aomine said while reading the lines of the book that he had in his hand.

"Hmm..." was all Kuroko came out with in response to Aomine's thoughts of the famous quote.

"What is it Tetsu?" asked the tanned boy, looking at the smaller one who had a deep expression written all over his pale face.

"I'm just thinking about what you were saying about names. So would that mean if someone called Aomine-kun 'Ahomine', you would live up to that name? It doesn't exactly have the opposite effect either."

"Well, I guess you have a point there Tetsu. Still, I think a name is important to seperate each individual for their own uniqueness."

"I never expected Aomine-kun to come up with such a deep answer and to use such words," noticed Kuroko only to make the larger teen angry at his 'shadow'.

"What do you mean by that Tetsu?" he cried, ready to explode and destroy the world that he felt he was able to crush with his hands.

"Nothing important," replied Kuroko calmly. "Yes a name does identify who we are but the physical appearance of an object is what really identifies what or who we are. Even if we do not have a name or a name that does not fit, it does not change the significance of each individual. Even if Aomine-kun was named a much more ridiculous and humiliating name, Aomine-kun would always be my light and will still dazzle with the brilliance I saw the first day we met."

"I don't know if I should feel happy or disgusted with the way you worded that, Tetsu," Aomine deadpanned at his 'shadow'. "But in the case that you say it, I guess you have a point. The same goes for you, whatever you were named, I'll always stay by your side. I'll make sure to make your shadow darker and stronger with my awesome, bright light because you never give up and you always make me smile."

Kuroko smiled at his partner that he would have a hard time leaving later on in his life. "I understand, Aomine-kun. Come one let's finish this homework."

It would be hard for them in the near future but right now, they were in the starting stage of the prime time of their young life. They would enjoy their youth as they hung out with each other and getting to know each other even more and to create bonds that very few people in the world could create. Not only was it these two who made a bond with each other but so did the rest of the Generation of Miracles. In one way or another, they all bonded with each other that they made no regrets with the decisions they made... most of them anyway.

During this study session, there were many distractions inbetween such as favorite t.v. shows coming up, heated discussions on their opinions of food, talking about basketball for hours on end, and goggling at the sight of cute animals when Kuroko's attention was caught by a magazine that layed on the coffee table in the living room. In the end, only a quarter of the homework got done and the day exhausting them even though they sat down most of the time.

Kuroko smiled in the back of his mind at the memory but his face was still expressionless. It was towards the end of the game. It wouldn't do for him to be disracted when the game was coming to a close.

Izuki had the ball and passed it to Hyuuga only to be shocked when Kuroko intercepted the pass. He held the ball in both hands and got into the position that only he and Kise could do when about to shoot (Kise can do it because of his perfect copy ability). Kagami tried to stop the ball but the Phantom Shot had already taken place.

It felt as if the movements were in slow motion as Kagami failed to stop the ball from being shot. Kuroko had improved on his accuracy since the Winter Cup and his moves became all the more 'lethal' when anyone dared to go up against him.

The ball swished into the basket only to make the atmosphere all the more tense. Kagami gritted his teeth as he glared at the group of people in front of him. Kuroko stared back at Kagami with what many would confuse with a blank stare but if anyone knew him well enough, flames were burning deep inside his soul out of passion that no other could possess.

_One minute left..._ Hyuuga snapped and his clutch time mode was on as well as everyone else's or at least how much they could show their anxiety and excitement on the court. Mitobe could only give off a glare but no more than that. He was still silent as the intensity of the game increased even more.

"Go Seirin!" cried several members of each team that was not on court while the rest of the members of the non-playing teams yelled, "Go, Kiseki no Sedai!"

The end was near.

* * *

_A/N: So this is Aomine Daiki's chapter and one of his bonding moments with Kuro-chan. I have to say, I liked this one especially when Daiki was saying Juliet's lines in the play. I really didn't know what to write for this chapter so this is how it came out. Almost all of the narratives I have written are all based off of ideas that I gain at the last minute with no editing involved whatsoever so there will be rooms for improvement and I mean a lot of it. I just type what I think at the moment. I don't think I have mentioned Seijirou at all in the last chapter and this one. Meh, his time will come and I'm planning something deep and maybe kind of heartbreaking. Maybe. I'm not sure because I'm wanting his chapter to be the last one._

_The next chapter shall be about Kuroko and all of the seniors of the Seirin basketball team! I can't think of how I'll be able to write a flashback for each character, especially if turned out to be Mitobe. If I can't make him do dialogue then I won't do it because its kind of hard to write a story with his kind of character despite how he is one of my favorite characters._

___Well please drop a review. I would like to know what everyone would like with certain characters._


	4. Seirin's Seniors

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or the characters._

_Responding to review(s) time:_

_Infinite Skye: Wah, your praises make me blush. I will continue to write to the best of my ability!_

_luckyschoolgirl: Um, the speech is kind of confusing. I'm still trying to decipher what it is actually trying to say. All I got was that mercy and justice are two different things that sometime comes hand in hand... I think. Just give me time to understand and I think I can put the GoM's relationships to work. Also, I'm quite amazed by the number of readers I have so I'm not exactly worried about it but I do appreciate your concern with the attention this story you think should have._

R3iga1004:_ Eh, I'm not very good with summaries. Writing things in detail is my specialty but I become stuck as I try to summarize what I have written or read so I'm going to need time or help with that. Your words did not make me unhappy. Actually, I am glad that you are criticizing because I appreciate it if people point out what I need to fix. That way I can get better with my writing._

_animeangel98: I want to try and be canon with the storyline as possible. I don't want to assume anything either because the reason why he doesn't speak might be explained later on in the series. Your also right that I should separate the flashbacks. _

_ben4kevin: I'm glad you like it~_

_BlackAngel'sWrath: Update completed *thumbs up*_

_A/N: I'll have author notes usually both at the beginning and at the end of a chapter because I want people to know my after thoughts at the end of chapter I have written and what I want to reintroduce the chapter before the chapter takes place. On another note, I will change the point of views each chapter because we can get insight from different characters or just look at all of their thoughts from afar. On with the story, now showing Seirin's Seniors!_

_Ah, that's right. Before starting the story, I would like to mention a forum for KnB that is quite helpful for writing made by Infinite Skye. It is like a guide to help writer's form their stories that are based off of KnB. You can ask questions so that others can help you understanding things that are the topic of discussions or ask for help such as how to form an OCx(whatever character you want from KnB) story or ask for some criticism on the stories that you think need improvement on. I also find it helpful and it has started some wheels turning in my head for another story. The forum is called KnB writers union oe something along those lines. Now it is actually time to go on with the story!_

* * *

**Seirin's Seniors**

_Three minutes ago from last chapter saying that there was one minute left before the game ended._

I called a timeout after seeing how exhausted the team was. The Generation of Miracles really is no joke. I knew a long time ago but to see their powers being put together is a completely different story. It was definitely one thing when you go against just one member of the Generation of Miracles with 'regular' players but to go against all of them is like signing for your own death.

Looking at Seirin and the Generation of Miracles, the situation wasn't good. All the regulars and sweat dripping down their body and they were panting harder than the usual when we played a game. Even though we use the run-and-gun style, the pace was way too fast for us to control. Kuroko-kun and the rest of his former teammates barely broke a sweat. They really know how to keep control of the game!

"You guys need to slow down the pace," I told them.

"Easier said then done Coach," Kagami-kun said. I knew what he meant but, "...but that doesn't mean we can't do our best against them. We really need a plan. Even if we separate Kuroko and Aomine, it will be hard to keep it that way or even stop them from working by themselves."

"All of them have the ability to work on their own if needed as well," Hyuuga added. I nodded and figured what we could do for the time being.

"Kagami-kun, please keep marking Aomine-kun. No one can really match him other than you. I know that Kuroko is on there so all of you have to try and keep an eye for him. As difficult as it may be, please, don't argue. Next, Kiyoshi, mark Murasakibara-kun. In height, you are the only who can go against him at the moment unless we can shut down Aomine-kun. Izuki, mark Akashi-kun. Mitobe, I need you to mark Midorima-kun. If you can get him out of his comfortable zone, then there will be a less chance for him to make a three-pointer. Hyuuga, since you can't really mark Kuroko, do your best in shooting and helping the others out when necessary."

"Right, you heard the coach. Let's do this!" Hyuuga encouraged. The rest of the team, including the benched players, cheered. It seems that they were able to regain their confidence. I felt the edges of my lips curl into a smile at the dedication these boys created for basketball. They remind me of my father, when he used to play basketball before he retired and became a sports trainer. The tapes which I watched as a little girl always fascinated me as I watched him playing with his teammates and smiling and playing without a care in the world.

Just like my father and his team, Seirin's team also played for the fun of it as well as for their passion for the sport. As their coach, I, Aida Riko, will do my best to bring them to the top.

Aomine-kun and Kuroko-kun made another cooperation play that I doubt anyone could defeat at this point in time. Kagami-kun's eyes have fire raging in them. He is determined to stop Kuroko-kun and Aomine-kun. I smiled to myself, remember that one day where the us seniors wanted a day to ourselves as close friends, later to be interuptted by Kuroko-kun but that didn't really matter because we all got to know each other better.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" I ran towards the group of boys. Hyuuga waved back, welcoming me to join the group.

"Now that everyone is here, let's go," he said. Everyone including me nodded and walked towards the gates of our destination. We paid our admission to the employees and allowed them to attach a bracelet onto our left hand. Once we passed the security, I squealed in excitement.

"I'm so happy to go to the amusement park on our off day!" I cried, happily.

Izuki chuckled. "A break is nice every once in a while as you've said time and time again, Riko," the pun-loving team commented.

"Let's not worry about practices at the moment and have some fun~ Where should we go first?" asked Kiyoshi, his eyes darting around the map of all the attractions of the amusement park.

"I want to go to the haunted house!" Koganei exclaimed. "Let's see who get's creeped out first. The one who does buys lunch!"

"Is that a challenge?" I questioned, a sadistic, menacing tone coming from my voice. All the boys stared at me in fear. I keep cracking up inside whenever I see their expressions. "Fine but instead of it just being lunch, the person has to buy lunch and dessert for later, got it?"

"Yes, Coach!" Pfft. They're acting like we're in practice.

"Is it okay if I join you senpai-tachi?"

"Ah, of course Kuroko."

"Eh?"

"..." We turned our heads to the powdered-blue head who stood between Izuki and Tsuchida.

"EHH?!"

"When did you get here Kuroko?!" I yelled. "I swear I was going a heart attack this time!"

"Ah, sorry about that senpai," Kuroko apologized. I sighed as I put my hand over my heart, checking if my heartbeat was somewhere near normal.

"We can't really tell you to stop doing that can we?" Tsuchida asked.

"If you're going to be with us, at least tell us when you first arrive, Kuroko," Hyuuga scolded.

"But I've tried to do that for the past few minutes since senpai-tachi first came through the gate." The usual answer from Kuroko. Why am I not surprised?

"Why are you here Kuroko?" asked Kiyoshi this time. Now that I think about, I looked down at Kuroko's feet, remembering that I saw something with him as he appeared himself. There I saw #2 staring at us with his Kuroko-look-alike eyes and wagging his tail in excitement. I squealed in joy and I picked up the god and twirled around with him in my arms.

"Does you being here have something to do with #2?" I asked, still spinning.

"Hai, senpai. I heard there was a dog event where the owners and their dogs would have to play several games and earn a prize. #2 saw the poster and the sight of other dogs must have excited him so I thought I'd bring him along just to see the other dogs compete. It won't start until later today so when I saw senpai-tachi, I thought that we could kill time by being with minna and #2 seem excited to see the team." Just to kill time? What a blunt answer.

"How blunt, Kuroko... Anyway, let's go to the haunted house first. We agreed whoever freaked out first would buy lunch and dessert later. Are you in?" Hyuuga asked, finally regaining his composure.

"That is fine with me, senpai," answered Kuroko. I set #2 down and I faced the haunted house, my hands at my hips.

"Then let's go!" We ran towards the spooky looking mansion, trying to mentally prepare ourselves for whatever was to come.

We had split into pairs. Excluding #2, the pairings somehow ended up like this: Me and Kuroko, Kiyoshi and Mitobe, Izuki and Hyuuga, and lastly Koganei and Tsuchida. Well, we became that way after we entered the house together as one whole group but due to the different routes and certain people getting nervous already then walking faster than the rest, we got separated.

"Nee, Kuroko-kun. We won't be able to tell who gets scared first if we're all separated," I told my kohai as we walked through a dark hallway with only railings as our guide through the building.

"Don't worry senpai. I sent #2 to check up on everyone. When we first entered the house, he noticed holes in the walls where he could walk between routes. He'll point out who will scream first," Kuroko explained to me but I was unsure.

"How do you know he understands you, Kuroko-kun?" I asked just to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"Whenever I speak to him, #2 seems to understand everything I say. I tested this by asking him to point stuff out in my house. For example, I asked him where the bathroom that I used was and he led me there. I then asked him to show me where my basketball shoes were and he he scratched the closet door where I kept them. I could keep on going with what I tested him on. I even gave him cards with different colors on it and asked him which was my hair color. At first I didn't put my hair color on there so he shook his head. When I added my hair color in and asked him the same question again, he pointed to that card. After that I had him do some errands for me."

"Errands?"

"It's nothing you need to know senpai," he answered. I honestly didn't want to know. Is this what Kuroko does during his spare time? Teach #2 weird tricks? It sounds as if he's been training our mascot this... ability for some time now. I'm also worried about how Kuroko is being secretive on what errands he gives #2.

We suddenly heard a high-pitched shriek to our left, in another hallway. Following the defeaning sounds was the familiar sound of #2's barking. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned my head, curious about the tight grip.

The look behind me made me freeze. There was a pale, wrinkled face with black, empty eye sockets facing me. Disheveled strands of black hair covered its face. Its hand had long fingernails and it was shriveled, revealing the veins that ran through the hand. The next part terrified me the most.

Blood was seeping down from the empty, black eyesockets. It was my turn to shriek and I quickly grabbed Kuroko's wrist and I ran, dragging him behind me. I saw my life flash before my eyes the second time today.

I'm not sure how long it was but we finally made it outside. I began praising the day as the sunlight had hit my skin. Hyuuga, Izuki, Koganei, and Tsuchida were already outside. Izuki was the only one who was calm while the others were panting, most likely from running for their lives. #2 was at their feet, barking happily at the sight of Kuroko.

Kuroko walked over to the husky and crouched down, petting the puppy on its head. "So who freaked out first, #2?" he asked. #2 excitedly turned around and jumped on Hyuuga then Koganei then Tsuchida.

"All three of them at the same time?" asked Kuroko. #2 barked in agreement and I smiled.

"Looks like you three will be splitting up the pay. Be happy that it didn't come out from an individual pocket," I told them.

"You believe a dog?" Hyuuga asked, glaring at me and Kuroko with disbelief.

"#2! Walk around in a circle three times then sniff Hyuuga and jump on Izuki!" I commanded. #2 barked in reply then trotted in a circle once... there goes the second time. Yes! He did it three times. The dog then walked over to Hyuuga and gave a serious sniff on his feet. #2 made a face and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Oi!" Hyuuga saw the expression and felt offended. I couldn't help but giggle. #2 next turned around to face Izuki. He began running then jumped into the pun-loving teen's arms. What a miracle. Kiyoshi and Mitobe came out several moments after #2 snuggled into Izuki's chest while Hyuuga, Koganei, and Tsuchida stared at the dog with their mouths open in disbelief.

"My, my! Looks like we have three buyers for lunch and dessert but it seems that we missed out on something. Care to explain?" Kiyoshi inquired as he headed towards our group of a dog, three calm(-ish) people and three shocked.

"Don't say anything," Hyuuga demanded in a low tone. Other than the threatening voice, it seemed that everyone who was scared, recovered from the frightening experience, including me but I won't admit because I want to save my pride.

"Well then, what shall we do next?" I asked in a cheery voice. Several suggestions were made about going to the roller coaster, the ferris wheel, bumper boats, rapids, the chairswing, and a number of other rides they kept on wanting to go on. They started bickering about which ride we should ride next and as this continued, I began to get ticked off.

I took out a bandana that I had with me whenever I got the chance to cook, and blindfolded Kuroko's eyes. "Okay! Since we can't decide on anything, we're letting Kuroko-kun choose by him randomly pointing somewhere on the map and we'll go! We shall continue doing this until the dog show! Got it?"

"I guess that's fair," they all murmured. I smirked. Next, I took out the map and opened it up and placed it in front of Kuroko's blinded face.

"The map is right in front of you Kuroko-kun. Just point at where ever okay?" I asked with an innocent smile but with a threatening aura. He shivered when he heard my voice. Good. That's how it should be because I don't want another dispute about which rides we should go on.

Kuroko pointed his index finger and then placed it to his left on the map. I looked upside down at the map I was holding towards Kuroko. I smirked knowing that Hyuuga was going to 'love' this one.

"Who's ready to fall down a 120 meter waterfall?" I asked, again with an innocent smile. I'm pretty sure I saw Hyuuga's glasses cracked as he heard about the length of the ride as wel as what it was. Kiyoshi walked over to the stunned Hyuuga and slung him over his shoulder with a smile plastered on his face. Izuki chuckled nervously and the other five (including #2) watched Kiyoshi as he carried Hyuuga over his shoulder towards the next ride.

_30 minutes later..._

Hyuuga leaned over the fence and puked. I guess I shouldn't force him to go on the roller coaster if we end up going there. It's not good to lose a lot of stomach fluid. Well, it seems that Kuroko is entertained about learning something about us that wouldn't be seen on the court. His eyes may look dull but after getting to know him for a while, you can tell what he's feeling sometimes.

Anyway, hours had passed since we first entered the amusement park. We went through a number of rides like the dark rides where you go into a dark cave-type-thing where you are on a boat and you see these illuminated scenes or there are robots that actually looked like humans programmed to act out a scene from a movie or something like that. We then went on the rapids and a few thriller rides. I allowed Hyuuga to skip those since he still looked pale.

I dropped my body on a nearby bench after we came from the roller coaster. As much fun as I had, it's been a long, tiring yet fun day. It was about noon when we took a break from all the rides.

"I'm exhausted," Izuki exclaimed as he allowed his body to become limp and sat on the bench next to me.

"Shall we go get lunch now then? It's about noon," Kiyoshi suggested. Mitobe nodded in agreement. Tsuchida's, Koganei's, and Hyuuga's face became... How should I describe it? Depressed, pissed off? Well, both work since they still didn't want to pay for the lunch.

"Oh come on. The three of you are splitting. You do have money right?" I asked, getting ready to smack them if they didn't have any money.

"Yeah, I brought it. I didn't expect this to happen but since it came out this way then I guess we have no choice." Hyuuga rubbed the back of his neck indicating that this task was a pain in the ass.

"That's good. So what do you guys want?" I asked the remaining boys who didn't have to pay.

"A vanilla milkshake and some fries are enough for me," said Kuroko.

"Eh? Are you sure Kuroko-kun?" I asked. That kind of food isn't healthy nor is it enough to satisfy a normal human's stomache.

"I am sure."

"But that isn't nutritious enough and it doesn't give you a fill your stomache completely," I began arguing back.

"I don't eat much senpai. This is sufficient. Besides, I get full quite easily."

"Just order one more thing just to satisfy the coarch, okay?" Izuki said, trying to keep me from blowing. Kuroko thought of this for a minute and then looked into my eyes before answering.

"I guess I can eat a burger as well," he said. The rest of the team ordered for their food and Hyuuga, Koganei, and Tsuchida went to the food court to fight their way through the crowd to order. Heh, it reminded me of when we had to fight our way through the cafeteria to buy the famous Iberian pork sandwich. The freshmen told me that their attempts at one point made Kagami said in English, "This is Japanese lunch time rush!" You had no idea how much I laughed at that.

Well, their attempts weren't futile as they came back safely with the food and drinks. Suddenly I felt something rubbing against my legs. I looked down, underneath the table we sat at to see #2 rubbing. I smiled at him as I figured he was probably hungry too. I ripped off a small part of my sandwich and fed it to the husky. The way he ate the sandwich was adorable and the satisfy look on his face just made me swooned.

"Your overreacting coach," Hyuuga warned me.

"Eh he, sorry. But #2 is so cute! You guys all know that." Kiyoshi laughed at this statement.

"#2 is cute, isn't he? That reminds me, Kuroko. When does the dog event start?" he asked the ligh blue-haired boy.

"In thirty minutes," he replied.

"Let's hurry up and watch then," Koganei cheered.

After eating we headed towards the open green field on the map where the events were going to take place. There I opened my eyes in amazement. The whole area was covered with tracks and obstacles that were meant for dogs. There was even a pool!

"This is impressive. It seems to be a competition for dogs," commented Izuki.

"Kind of reminds me like the Olympics," added Kiyoshi.

"Olympus... Olymipics... Olympians... Olympians from the Olympics jogged to Mt. Olympus!" There goes Izuki with another one of his lame puns. We all gave him a deadpanned expression that he didn't seem to notice as he jotted the pun into his joke book. I sighed and looked back onto the field.

I squealed in happiness once again as I saw so many different types of dogs that all ranged from gorgeous to cute to really odd-looking. Their owners were throwing frisbees or combing their dogs fur, getting ready for whatever event they signed up for.

#2 barked in excitement as he stared at the large number of dogs in front of him.

Later, once the event began, we saw dogs doing a number of tricks from flipping to catching multiple frisbees, going through obstacle courses, races, and to beauty contests. Kuroko and I were probably the most interested in all of this while the others yawned as the excitement started to die down at the beginning of the beauty contests.

The sun was starting to set then and we finally decided to go home.

"That was fun senpai," Kuroko said to me.

"It was wasn't it? We should do this more often on our off days," I commented. I turned my head just to take a head count to make sure everyone was here. That was when I noticed that someone was missing.

"Eh? Let's see... Hyuuga, Kuroko-kun, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Tsuchida, Koganei,... Where's Mitobe? Has anyone seen him?" I asked. It wasn't like Mitobe to get lost or even wander off.

"Ah, there he is," Kiyoshi pointed out behind him to a photo booth where Mitobe was standing next to. He was pointing his finger at it, indicating that he wanted to take a picture.

"Come on everyone, let's go take a picture," I said. This was a good way to save a good memory.

"Can we all fit in there though?" Hyuuga asked with concern in his voice.

"We can squeeze," I answered. This only made him sweatdrop but he didn't argue.

"And here we go!" I exclaimed in happiness as I pushed everyone inside. I then pushed my way through the claustrophobic area next to Kuroko with #2 in his arms. We stared into the camera and smiled.

_Flash!_

The light blinded my eyes but I forced them opened as the machine took our picture. We then tried making faces from the most ridiculous expressions we could think of to acting as if we were secret agents. Well Kuroko was the only one with his expressionless face but he seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. After that we headed home and went our separate ways.

* * *

I smiled at the memory but only to realize that we had one minute left in the game.

_Shoot!_ I thought to myself. Even though our strategy was more effective, it was still difficult to pass Kise's and Aomine's defense. I scowled when I looked at the score.

21-54 in the Generation of Miracle's favor. Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, and Akashi were making sure that Kagami and Hyuuga weren't touching the ball at all. Not to be negative but it wasn't like we were going to win in this situation.

24-54. The ball was now in Kuroko's hands. Suddenly he took the form that everyone was aware of. He began spinning his body with the ball in his hand. It was as if a tornado was going to form around him as he put force into his arm and legs as he spun. Once the ball was released, Kagami tried to catch it only to miss by a few centimeters.

Kagami began running towards the hoop where Aomine was. When Aomine caught the ball, Kagami tried to block him only allowing Aomine to go around him while dribbling the ball.

Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, and Mitobe tried to block Aomine as well. This only resulted in the tanned boy's movements to make him parrallel with the ground and make one of his famous, formless shots. The ball went in without hesitation as the buzzer buzzed.

Our team was panting from exhaustion. Sweat was dripping down their faces and their hair. The same was happening with Kuroko's team. For only a ten minute match, they went all out.

After a few minutes of regaining their composure, Hyuuga and the others stood up tall, not looking down. Kagami had a grin on his face as he looked at Aomine and Kuroko. I smiled.

"Just wait until next time. We'll definitely beat you," claimed Kagami as he walked towards Aomine and Kuroko. Kuroko gave one of his rare, small smiles at his current 'light'.

"I'm glad you feel that way Kagami-kun," I heard Kuroko said. Like an official basketball game, they lined up and faced each other.

"Thank you very much!" With that, I gave the team their water bottles and towels.

"You did well Seirin, but you are still no match against us," Akashi said as he looked at us.

I smiled at him, showing how confident we are in our ability. "Then we'll just have to get stronger and stronger for us to defeat you," I retorted.

"I like that enthusiasm. I'm starting to understand why Tetsu moved to Seirin," Aomine exclaimed.

"You finally realized?" Kuroko asked his former 'light'.

"What? Ah!" Kuroko jabbed him in the stomache. It was hard for me to stifle my laughter.

"Kise-kun, can you switch with me?" asked Kuroko, his attention now on the blonde.

"Of course Kurokocchii!" answered the blonde. "Besides, I've been wanting to go up against Kasamatsu-senpai. Right?" he asked his bushy-browed senior.

Kasamatsu smirked. "We'll show you how strong we are."

* * *

_A/N: Yep, I made Seirin lost but with a good spirit. They knew that the GoM was strong so what can you really expect? Well next is Kaijou vs. Teikou(?) or should I say GoM? This was a lot longer than what I originally planned but I like it. I felt it was kind of fluffy and sweet. I don't know its just me._

_As a reminder, please visit the KnB Writer's Union I believe it was called. I would definitely like to see people on the forum. _

_Please drop a review and tell me what you think. Any requests of anyone developing their relationships with Kuro-chan other than the GoM? Just review! Thank you!_


	5. Kasamatsu Yukio

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of its characters._

_A/N: I shall now fill in several requests for this chapter. Kasamatsu Yukio shall be the next subject of writing for this chapter that I will have to say that I had some difficulty writing because I have not seen much interaction between him and Kuroko. Even with his actions clearly personified in both manga and anime, I am nervous because I really don't have much of an idea on interactions. I have done my best so please bear with me if Kasmatsu is OOC. Thank you *bows*._

_Now to go on with the show!_

* * *

Kaijou's team walked out onto the court, their eyes determined to win the game. Had Seirin not go before them when they played, they also might have underestimated the power of the Generation of Miracles.

Kasamatsu's eyes narrowed as he saw the smirk appear on Kise's face.

"Senpai, I won't go easy on you. We'll win," Kise said.

"Hah? Don't underestimate us Kise. I wouldn't be too sure about that claim of yours," Kasamatsu retorted.

Kaijou's team placed themselves on the court, ready for the challenges that awaited them. Their determined and worried faces only made Kise grin even wider than before.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, senpai," Kise claimed while stretching his legs.

"How's your leg, Ryouta?" asked Akashi who stood behind the excited blonde while holding the basketball.

"It's better now Akashichii now that I taped it up. Thanks for the concern," he thanked his former captain with a childish smile. Akashi nodded in understanding.

"Do not push yourself too hard yet. You'll need the energy for later as well." The Generation of Miracles also positioned themselves on the court, sweat still lingering from the last game.

Aida Riko stood at the sidelines with a whistle in her hand. "The game between Kaijou and the Generation of Miracles shall now commence!" she hollered for the teams and the audience to here, which many other bystanders other than the competing teams have gathered to watch the ten minute games. Seirin's coach blew the whistle and the action began.

Murasakibara gained the tip off first which bounced from his hands into the team's point guard. Akashi dribbled the ball past several of the regulars until Kasamatsu began to block him. Kaijou's captain kept a tight defense as he guarded Akashi who was looking around the court for an opening.

Akashi grinned as he saw Aomine broke through three of Kaijou's player and running towards him. The red hair captain threw the ball to the ace. The tan-skin teen quickly ran past Kasamatsu and dunked the ball, making the hoop vibrate from the sudden impact.

Imayoshi who was also standing at the sidelines smirked at the ridiculous power Touou's ace was showing. _Looks like he's not showing any mercy, _the former captain thought to himself.

Kasamatsu breathed in then out. "This is only the beginning," he told the Generation of Miracles. He looked back at his team who were already looking worn out and starting to lose their confidence. "Never look back! Keep your heads held high and fight with all your might! We aren't going down without giving our all!" encouraged Kasamatsu.

"Smiles were seen on the players' faces as they looked at their captain. Some nodded in understanding while others gave a thumb's up.

The Kaijou captain turned to face his opponents once more only to notice light blue eyes staring at him. Kuroko sat on the bench, his eyes darting from one player to another. Kasamatsu growled in displeasure as he saw the phantom player studying them.

Even though it was expected for such a player as Kuroko to observe them and know their moves once he gets on the court, Kasamatsu couldn't help but feel more exposed than he already was. He could feel the power of Akashi's Emperor Eye already knowing their every move but while on action, his attention couldn't just stay focus on all the moves of the other team but with Kuroko thoroughly looking into every crevice and leaving no rocks unturned, he felt that they wouldn't last for the next few minutes.

He closed his eyes then smirked. "It can't be helped," he murmured to himself. Kasamatsu looked at Kuroko who returned his stare. The black hair teen admired Kuroko's ability with misdirection but it was a pain in the ass when you go against him. Other than basketball, though, Kasamatsu really did admire and envy the petite boy's ability to calmly handle the Generation of Miracles. They were all delinquents in their own little ways that it made it hard for anyone to handle them. Kuroko was one himself when he learned about the boy's excessive needs and desire to drink vanilla milkshakes but he was probably the most bearable out of all of them.

* * *

It reminded him of that one time before the Winter Cup. The weather was starting to get chilly and everyone started to wear oversized coats and scarves.

Kasamatsu was tired from the past few days of training but he was somewhat relieved that it was the weekend. It's somewhat because he didn't have practice but his mother had just sent him to run some errands for her.

He sighed but was glad that he finished the errands of buying a new rice cooker and some packages of herbs and seasonings his mother asked for.

"What a pain-in-the-ass weekend," the Kaijou captain complained while scratching the back of his head. He continued walking and past the familiar park near his house. It was at the corner that he seemed to have bumped into something that he didn't see.

The bushy-browed teen fell on his bottom. He had dropped the rice cooker and condiments which fell with a large bang and the rustling of plastic bags.

"What the-?" His sentence was cut off when he saw a petite figure with snow-blue hair.

"Are you okay?" asked the familiar, soft voice. Kasamatsu looked up to see the dull blue eyes of Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ah, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry about that Kuroko-san. I didn't see you there," replied Kasamatsu. A look of displeasure quickly appeared on the smaller teen's face but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Don't worry… It happens a lot," commented Kuroko. Kasamatsu couldn't help but feel guilty and regretted what he said to the former phantom player of the Generation of Miracles.

"What brings you here?" asked Kasamatsu, knowing that the other teen lived in another district much farther away from here.

"I was escaping Kise-kun," came Kuroko's reply.

"What? Why are you escaping Kise?" Kasamatsu questioned. He leaned down to pick up the rice cooker while Kuroko picked up the bags of herbs and spices. "Thanks," he added as Kuroko handed him the bag with the condiments.

"You're welcome. Anyway, Kise wanted the Generation of Mircales to get together and go with him to go and take photos with him at a photo shoot."

"And that's bad how?"

"We had to cross-dress into S**l*r M**n costumes and do all these embarrassing poses. I do not want to lose my pride as a man," claimed Kuroko, determination and desperation visibly shown in his eyes. "He is looking for me right now so I am trying to find a way to escape him. Misdirection can only do so much."

Kasamatsu sighed at the ridiculous situation Kise was putting his former teammates in. He was glad that he didn't have to be threatened to be shamed and ripped away from his manhood like what the rest of Kise's former teammates had to face. It was like using your weak arms to throw a six ton whale into a kiddie pool. It just didn't work out.

"You can come over to my place if you want, for a while. I doubt Kise will even think of you coming to my house. If he does, then he must be desperate and I'll kick him out as quickly as he came in," commented the point guard. Kuroko slightly smiled at the taller teen and bowed.

"I am in your debt, Kasamatsu-kun."

"There's no need for you to be so formal. Let's get going otherwise you might get caught." With that, the two boys headed towards the older teen's house. It was quite a walk, just to say. They had encountered a group of girls that were running around like maniacs around a street filled with food vendors and tents.

The crazy fangirls (or so they seemed but what else could they be?) seemed to be desperately searching for someone… Someone popular and well-known throughout the feminine community of what they called themselves sane people who had a life by being obsessed with a famous person, group of people, or fantasies that will never come true despite how much they wish for it.

Seeing this, Kasmatsu and Kuroko quickened their pace, hoping not to be noticed by a certain blonde who was most likely the cause of the now raging fangirls. They didn't have to see the blonde in particular because they were hearing high-pitched screams that could deafen anyone's ears by how much they wanted to see Kise.

They screamed "Kise-kun!" or "Kise-sama!" at every corner and crevice they could find that could hide their beloved idol.

"Ah Kasmatsu-senpai!" called Kise from an alleyway. He didn't seem to notice Kuroko yet. That little call though, had caught the attention of sensitive-hearing girls who began running towards the blonde who wore sunglasses. "Ah!" He began running away from Kasmatsu but then realized he saw light-blue hair standing next to him.

"Wait! Kurokocchii!" he cried while still running away. He disappeared into the dark alley with the girls still chasing him, several others joining the mob.

"How do you deal with him?" asked Kasmatsu, staring at the spot where Kise disappeared into.

"Honestly, I don't really know. Kise-kun is like a lost puppy who just reunited with his owner and become very clingy because he does not want to get lost again but later becomes very annoying and his owner will want to abandon him but in the end takes him back in because he feels guilty for such a pitiful dog."

"That's a horrible way to describe him but it's true. No wonder I always want to smack him in the head. Well, I do but it doesn't seem to teach him a thing." They duo began to walk again, far, far away from the food vendors and taking many detours as they could, hoping that Kise wouldn't be able to find them with a mob of screaming, obsessed maniacs following him.

"Did you go out to do something for your family?" asked Kuroko after several minutes of a peaceful silence.

"Yeah. My mom wanted me to buy a new rice cooker for her because our old one is starting to not work. We had that one for over 17 years so it won't always function correctly. She also wanted me to buy her some herbs and what-not for her to cook dinner tonight. But for her to do this though is a pain. Our coach is making us work out ass off and my body is sore," Kasmatsu complained. He was stretching his arms, placing one arm across his chest and his other arm folding inward to add the pressure so that he could feel his muscles stretching.

"I see. Would you like me to help you?" Kuroko offered.

"No, I'm fine. This is nothing compared to you having to remove your couch with the help of your dad after your dog chewed it up and we had to take it out so that it could be thrown out. Boy was that a mess. He didn't get any of his favorite treats for a whole week I courtesy of my mom. It looked like he was about to die."

"I'm glad #2 doesn't behave badly. He's too cute and small to do anything like that," Kuroko commented.

"#2?" asked Kasmatsu, a questioning look appeared on his face.

"Tetsuya #2 is my dog's name and is Seirn's mascot. I found him abandoned and I took him in. He has the same eyes as me or so that's what people say and so he is named Tetsuya#2."

"That's right; your first name is Tetsuya. That does make sense, I guess. What kind of dog is he?"

"A Siberian husky or at least I think he is. What about you, Kasmatsu-kun?"

"I have an Akita. My parents named her Nyan because she somehow sounds like a cat when she whimpers and it's really friendly towards cats. It's kind of weird."

"That is a bit strange, to name your dog Nyan." They turned a corner. When they did, a certain fast food restaurant with red roofs and a sign that had a burger on it caught his attention. "Let's take a break here, Kasamatsu-kun. I need something to drink from all that running, that is if you don't mind," Kuroko said.

"Why not? I think I'll get something as well." They entered Maji Burger with the rice cooker and spices in hand. They waited in line for several minutes before they could order their drinks. Kasamatsu ordered for a medium sized cherry milkshake which he took to his seat in pleasure. When Kuroko sat down, he saw the largest size of a cup he had ever seen.

"Isn't that a bit much?" asked Kasamatsu while staring at the oversized drink.

"It's okay to spoil myself every once in a while. Vanilla milkshakes are my favorite so it's fine to get this size," answered Kuroko who was enjoying his drink. Kasamatsu chuckled nervously.

"But don't you think it's unhealthy to consume such a large amount? You have to stay fit for basketball," stated Kasamatsu.

"But I get this everyday," Kuroko started to argue back.

"What?" Kasamatsu almost spitted out his cherry milkshake. "That's way too much. You make it sound like you drink it more than you drink water."

Silence.

"Kuroko?"

"Actually, I do consume it more than water," the smaller teen admitted, "but this isn't as bad as Murasakibara-kun from our old team. He eats sweets all throughout the day other than basketball, when he's sleeping and when he goes to the bathroom. It's worse for him than it is for me so you can't completely scold me for drinking vanilla milkshakes, Kasmatsu-kun. This is enough to suffice me for even one day," he added.

"No… I can still scold you because you have to keep your health in check. Is none of the Generation of Miracles normal?" he asked, his face leaning against his hand.

"No one is sane in the Generation of Miracles."

Kasmatsu sighed. "Nice to know that Kise isn't the only one who's weird," he said sarcastically. Kuroko kept drinking his vanilla milkshake without hesitance which made Kasamatsu worry more. He would smack Kuroko but with the rice cooker and spices he had to look out for, he couldn't risk damaging the newly bought machine nor cause a concussion.

They finally reached the house after several minutes about talking about health and then about how nice the weather was and how it was like this every year through scientific terms that would have confused the model if he was with them.

Kuroko stopped at the front door of Kasamatsu's house.

"Is something wrong Kuroko?" he asked, looking back at the smaller team.

The light blue-haired teen shook his head. "I do not want to bother you or your family. I believe that Kise-kun has given up on finding me so I should be safe going home now. Thank you very much for leading me out of danger twice today. One from Kise and the second from the fangirls."

Kasmatsu laughed at the last statement. "It's not a problem. I'm glad I got this chance to get to know you better as well. I think I can kind of see why you can tolerate Kise. I'll thank you on that part."

"I'm not exactly sure what you found helpful but I am glad that I could help you. I wish you the best of luck with dealing with Kise for the next year and a half."

"Don't make it sound like he is the end of the world."

"But he can be and is. When he's happy, the world will begin to be thrown into a war with him because of his annoying personality and when he is sad, the world will begin to crumble and dissolve into his un-ending tears."

Kasmatsu was silent. He could never be so blunt nor even think about that about poor Kise. Did Kuroko really dislike Kise that much?

It seemed that Kuroko had read Kasamatsu's mind when he said that he did not hate or dislike Kise. "Kise-kun just wants attention like any puppy wants from its owner. It is just that Kise-kun is much more extreme than any puppy seen in history. Well, I should get going then. I am also glad to speak to you as well, Kasamatsu-kun. I shall see you during the Winter Cup."

The captain of Kaijou's team then smirked. "Make sure to make it to fight us this time. We won't be please if we don't get our revenge on you."

Kuroko smiled at this. "I promise that we will not disappoint you."

The Phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracle and the shadow of his current light, Kagami Taiga, walked away from the house. Even though he claims to be a shadow, Kasamatsu could see a dim light emitting from him… A light of confidence and determination.

* * *

Kasamatsu was given the ball. He dribbled down the court and successfully passed Midorima. He was now on the three-point line where he quickly jumped and shot the ball towards the hoop.

It went in the net without hesitance. Kaijou was finally coming back but they were still had a ways to go if they wanted to match up with the Generation of Miracles.

He remembered the devastating the defeat against Seirin but he did not feel disappointment as he had hoped and told Kuroko that one day. It was painful, definitely but he would come back. He will make his team stronger especially since his next year at Kaijou will be his last. He will make it to the Inter High and the Winter Cup. He will fight all the schools again and gain his place at the top.

He will take his revenge on Seirin along with Kise and the rest of Kaijou's team. What else was there to say? Even if he doesn't win this mini game, he will learn from it and use it against the other participating schools to show off their strength. You become stronger after learning from your mistakes after all, right?

Kasamatsu now faced Kise and he smirked. "You guys seem to be slowing down," he taunted the blonde.

"This is only the beginning, senpai," retorted Kise who grinned back at his captain.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter is Kise desu! I really wanted a random conversation and events happening so here it is~_

_I had fun writing this so I hope you guys like this as well. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!_


End file.
